Mother's Day
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is my Mother's Day Tribute to all mothers. COMPLETED one-shot


**Mother's Day**

Chapter Only: Remembering Mother

A/N: Ok this is going to be my tribute to mothers of the Harry Potter Universe. It is going to be my mothers day story. I am sorry that it is coming out late on this fine day, but it will come out today. It is only going to be a one-shot, so I hope that you enjoy.

**MUGGLE MOTHER'S DAY**

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for her mum to come meet her for lunch. She had a dozen roses and a nice card for her. It was mother's day, and Hermione was meeting her mum for the first Mother's Day that they had celebrated together since she graduated from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three years ago. She had been married to he best friend and lover for the last two years, and she had some good news for her mother and father, but she was going to have her mother tell him after today. She was nervous, but happy. Ron was at the Burrow spending the day with Molly Weasley, along with the other Weasley children and their brood. He was going to tell her that day also, and they were happy.

Jane Granger walked into the Wizardring Tavern to join her daughter for a Mothers day lunch that she was invited to. She went over and hugged her daughter and thanked her for the card and roses. "Your looking good Hermione, I see that married life is doing you good. Shall we have lunch, and then you can tell me what this news that you were so excited about to tell me."

The women sat down and had a lovely lunch prepared by Tom the Bartender for them. They made small talk about anything and everything. When they got done with the desert course, Hermione smiled at her mother and got out a small box for her. "Mum, Ron and I have some excellent news for you and dad. You know that we have been trying to have a baby for the last couple of months, but for some reason we couldn't have a baby. Well we just found out this morning that I am 3 weeks pregnant now, and you and dad are going to be grandparents." She took out the locket that had a picture of the two of them, and a place for a future picture of her grandchild.

"That's great Mione, congratulations to you and Ron. Tell him that for me please." She put the locket on and placed it down the front of her shirt next to her heart. The two women spent a couple of more hours talking and just having fun. They went to Diagon Alley for shopping and then some in Muggle London. They parted company with promises that next year they would be celebrating her first mothers day. Hermione aparated to the Burrow to spend the rest of the day with her other family.

**ONE LAST MOTHER'S DAY GIFT**

Narcissa Malfoy wasn't expecting anything for that mothers day, for her only child was killed during the final battle just a month before when he turned his back on Voldemort and helped Harry Potter with taking him out. She was a little more than a bit surprised then when she woke up that morning to find a note on her pillow telling her to come to his room and look inside the closet.

She put on her dressing robe, and went into Draco's room to see what was going on. She knew that the note wasn't from her husband, because it looked new, and it was in Draco's handwriting. She went in nervously, and opened the door. What she saw almost made her faint. There in the closet was a portrait of one Draco Malfoy and he was smiling at her. "Happy Mother's Day Mother. I had this portrait made up shortly before the final battle because I had a weird feeling that I was going to die when I did what I did. I wanted you to have this as one last Mother's Day present, so that you could always remember me. Don't worry about me, I am doing great up here. I love you mom, and I will always be here in this portrait to talk to if you want to. Please tell dad that I forgive him for killing me, I know that he is doing bad because of it. He also helped take down Voldemort after he fired the curse. I know that he didn't want to, but he was forced to. Take care mum, I will always be there for you." Draco smiled and blew a kiss to his mother before making as if to sleep.

"I love you to Draco, sleep well my son." She took the Portrait and put it up in the hallway with all the other portraits of the family.

**A LONELY MOTHER'S DAY**

Neville and Luna Longbottom were spending Mother's day at St. Mungo's keeping his parents company. They were sitting there with them talking about their family, and that they were really excited about bringing their first child into the world in a couple of months. "Hey, we came as soon as we could mum and dad. We wanted to come earlier today, but couldn't get out of the house fast enough." Neville joked around a bit, and gave Luna a big hug.

"That's right Mrs. Longbottom, me with my big belly couldn't get out of the house any quicker. You would think that I'm carrying twins with how big I have gotten. Oops, sorry I forgot to tell Neville, we are." She smiled at Neville and gave him a kiss on the lips.

This brought a smile to Mrs. Longbottoms face that neither of the two of them noticed until they heard a clearing of a couple of throats. "Well are you going to introduce us to our Daughter-in-law Neville. I didn't think that my mother had raised you to be rude." Frank Longbottom asked this and made the two of them jump, or as much as Luna could in her condition.

"Uhm dad, when did you wake up? Is mum alright now also? Oh, this is Luna, and we have been married for a couple of years now. Her father runs the Quibbler, in which I am a reporter for. Luna this is my mum and dad, Alice and Frank Longbottom." He was still a little surprised that his parents were like this now, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr and Mrs. Longbottom." She gave them each a hug and a kiss before hugging Neville again.

"Please call us mum and dad Luna, and to answer your question Neville, we were able to come back, because of the happiness that you and Luna share and are sharing with the birth of your twins." They all smiled at the miracle, and were happily chatting the rest of the day. Frank and Alice were released later that week, and the family spent their lives happily ever after.

**REMEMBERING MUM**

Harry Potter was sitting at an old grave sight in Godric Hollow next to the grave of his beloved parents. He had spent every mother's day here since he graduated from Hogwart's five years ago. "I miss you mum and dad, I guess I always will. You will be proud to know that Ginny is having our third child in a couple of months, and it's going to be another girl. She looks just like you mum, and I will love her more and more everyday. Are you two having fun up there in heaven with Sirius and Albus? That's good to hear. I will let everyone know that you say hi, and that you will see them all when they get up there. Yes dad and Sirius I will remember to play a spectacular prank on Moony the next time I see him. You know mum, there are so few things that I remember about you, but what I do remember brings back great memories. I remember sitting on your lap while you read winnie the pooh to me. I remember your soft beautiful voice as it sang me to sleep every night. I remember your soft kisses on my forehead when you put me down to sleep. I remember the kisses that you and dad shared under the light of my bedroom door when you thought I was asleep." Harry felt a tear come down his cheek as he remembered everything that was his mother. Her red hair, emerald green eyes and the beautiful smile. "I love you mum and dad, and I will never forget you." With that he went and turned to leave after leaving a lily on his mothers grave stone, and a Canary Cream on his fathers, he knew that he would like the imagery of that. He went off and aparated back home to Ginny and the kids, and spent the rest of the day with them.

**A MOTHER'S DAY POEM**

**BY: DONALD DEUTSCH**

Mother, my light that shone through my many troubled times.

M MOST CARING

0 OVERLY LOVING

T TENDER MERCIES

H HUGS GALORE

E ETERNAL BEAUTY

R RELIABLE FOR LOVE

Put them together and what do you get, mother. The one person that you can trust to forgive you for all your transgressions without reproach. This story was in tribute to all mothers out there.


End file.
